


【莱花】Long Night（一）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: 继子继母勾搭成奸的故事





	【莱花】Long Night（一）

Lex第一次见到Eduardo的时候，他被自己的父亲圈在臂弯里，看到风华正茂的Omaga爱娇地挽着犹如一台即将报废的旧机器的Luthor家族掌权人，那副画面，让刚成年、颇有一些洁癖的Lex从心底对权利滋生出一种无以名状的恶心感。他只看了一眼就转开视线，调了个头，想趁着他们没有注意，兀自返回二楼。但还没走出几步，老Luther浑浊沙哑的声音就穿过空旷的大厅，从背后传来。  
  
“Alexander，来见见你的新妈妈？”  
  
新妈妈？听到这个刺耳的称谓，Lex只惊讶了一秒，就习惯性从喉咙里发出短促的笑声：一个婊子也妄想做他的妈妈。Lex对于自己早逝的生母，尚且毫无眷恋之情，更别说一个横空出世的陌生人。不过是众多觊觎老家伙庞大资产和滔天权势的烂货之一罢了，他嘲讽且恶毒地想。  
  
Lex从来不觉得这个世界上有任何人配得上他的妈妈这个称谓，同样也没人有资格能被称作是他的爸爸。他只是一次人类纵情声色的产物，不，直白来讲，他的出生根本就是自己那个贪慕虚荣的娼妓母亲一次刻意的阴谋罢了。要不是因为Lionel Luthor有严重的弱精，年过五十膝下尚无继承人，他又怎么会被自己仅是血缘上的父亲所接纳。他至今仍然记得Lionel第一次见到他时那种评估货品似的冷漠眼神，好像对他被自己的生母养得营养不良的身板极为不满，又忍受不了他褴褛的装扮，连一个拥抱都吝啬施予。尊贵的Luther就差没厌恶地捏住鼻子抱怨他污染了周围的空气。仅仅敷衍地挥了挥手让保镖将他带走。至于他的生母......直到现在，Lex耳边还时常回荡着女人恐怖而震惊的尖叫声。Luthor家的继承人怎么能有一个做过妓女的母亲呢，蠢笨的女人妄图母凭子贵，飞上枝头，实在太天真了。  
  
Lex对提供了他全套基因序列的父母，谈不上有多少感情，但他还是顺从地转过身，沿着古老典雅的旋转楼梯一步步往下走，高级手工皮鞋踏过木质台阶发出节奏分明的响声，Lex把这看作上流社会装腔作势的表现，因为在普通家庭是绝不可能听到这样有韵律的脚步声的，那里只存在拖鞋碾压地板的拖踏声，是有温度的声音，而在这所昂贵华美的宅子里，没有一样东西，存在温度。  
  
Omega在他的脚步声中仰起脸，他身材颀长，依附着Lionel的样子显得无比可笑，不过连Lex都不得不承认，他确实拥有一副动人心魄的好皮囊。婊子，Lex在心里强调一次，面上摆出社交笑容，走到他们面前。  
  
Eduardo收回自己挽着Lionel的手，站直身体，看向并不比自己小上多少岁数的继子。Lex发现对方比自己还要高一些，站姿挺拔，并没有以色侍人之徒惯有的唯诺奉承。他的瞳色清润透彻，像两枚泡在泉水里的琥珀，直勾勾盯着人看的样子有一丝难以言喻的蛊惑人心的味道。  
  
婊子，Lex反复对自己说，面露微笑，“像您这样年轻貌美的Omega，叫您妈妈似乎把您都给叫老了。”  
  
Eduardo闻言脸色微红，“我也不是很喜欢，还是直接叫名字吧——Eduardo Saverin，”他朝Lex伸出右手，“你可以叫我Eduardo。”  
  
Lex无视那只悬在半空，掌心微曲的手，笑道：“又不是商务洽谈，握手倒显得见外了。”他一步跨上前，在对方略显吃惊的目光下展臂将他拥进怀里。  
  
“Welcome to join us.”Lex侧过脸，故意将口中炙热的气息喷洒在Omega敏感的颈项，顷刻感到怀中温香的身躯细微震动了一下。Lex笑意更甚，但出乎意料，被冒犯的Omega并未将他推开，也没有回应他显而易见的勾引。相反，两人分开时，Lex看到一张从容得体的脸，这再一次令他颇感意外。Omega受到造物主额外眷顾的精致容颜自然舒展着，那对看起来就很柔软的唇甚至勾起三分弧度。  
  
“我很期待。”Eduardo回道，浓长的睫毛煽动，眼中带着一丝玩味。Lex只觉他与生俱来的棉柔嗓音里仿佛藏了一把钩子，自己居然被他钩得心痒痒的。  
  
Lionel完全没有发现两人间暗潮汹涌的交锋。年迈的Alpha一把将人揽进怀里，惯常懂得察言观色的Lex旋即告退了，他走到转角处往后觑了一眼，Lionel的头颅埋在Eduardo颈窝里，Eduardo红唇微启，仰着头搂着他的脖子娇吟，但是低垂的视线却是盯着自己，赤裸直白。  
  
“Enjoy yourself.”Lex以唇语说。  
  
“You too.”Eduardo如法炮制回应。

婊子，Lex以只有自己才听得见的声音轻哼一声，这次，头也不回地上了楼。

***

Lex压着Eduardo漂亮得不可思议的长腿在他体内尽情驰骋。Omega磨人的呻吟音萦绕耳侧，他咬着手背压抑而湿热地喘着，眉目紧蹙。Lex埋头猛干了一会，拉开Eduardo的手固定到头顶上方，低下头一口咬住眼前晃动的锁骨，填塞在体内的阴茎因为这个动作蓦地又往里进了分寸。Eduardo脖子瞬间往后仰起，苍白的颈线延伸出紧绷的弧度，他狠狠咬紧了牙才控制住没有惊叫出声，随即怒目圆睁，刚想骂人，就被俯身的Lex堵住了双唇。Lex在吻他的同时胯部大幅度前后耸动，在那软滑温暖的巢穴里悍然进出，Eduardo气焰瞬息消弭，随着Alpha的进攻，大腿张开到极限紧紧攀附在他腰际。唇舌勾缠的湿濡声和肉体撞击的拍打声交织成淫靡的乐章在房间里持续奏响。

高潮过后，Eduardo赤裸着趴在床上，仅在腰上搭了一条薄毯，两条小腿向上翘着，有一搭没一搭地来回晃动，“以后别这么干，除非你想被你父亲发现。”

“发现又怎么样。”Lex顺着他的脊椎一路向下抚摸，指尖滑过凹陷的腰窝时，Eduardo禁不住打了个哆嗦，他侧过身体不让Alpha继续得逞。

“别摸了，都起鸡皮疙瘩了。”Eduardo抱怨地说，抬起手臂给Lex看他皮肤上泛起的一层小颗粒。

“这么敏感？”Lex改为浅吻Omega送来上来的手臂，一寸一寸向上至他的肩胛，来到更为敏感的侧颈。只有这个时候他是温柔的，像刚吃过一顿血淋淋大餐的兽类，正餍足地舔舐自己的前爪。

Eduardo缩起脖子，推开他，“Don't.”

Lex嗅了嗅Omega气味干净的腺体，放过了他。

Lionel Luthor没有标记Eduardo，不是他做了一辈子亏心事，步入人生的后半段突然觉悟了大发慈悲，而是他根本力不从心。早期的声色犬马掏空了他的身体，那根造孽玩意儿已经彻底硬不起来了。如今，天天面对美貌绝伦的妻子，也只能摸两下过过干瘾，不过即便这样，这个变态的老家伙也时常会用道具把Eduardo折磨得生不如死。

即便他是Saverin家的Omega又如何，出生再高贵的Omega也还是待价而沽的货品。Luthor家族凭借军火生意，在二战时期疯狂敛财，并在战后迅速崛起壮大，如今于资本市场站稳脚跟已有将近一个世纪，产业分布各大行当，尤其军工和高新医药类，和Saverin家这种十多年前才移民美国的后起之秀比起来，几乎不可同日而语。

诚然Saverin家在南美也是老牌资本世家，但到了美利坚，一切还得从头来过。所以，这一代Saverin的当家人Roberto Saverin才会想到用自己的Omega幺儿和Luthor联姻来提升家族地位。本来他瞄准的对象是Lionel Luthor唯一的继承人Alexander Luthor，也就是Lex，没想到色欲熏心的Lionel连自己准儿媳都不放过，见过Omega的相册后就向Roberto提出由他本人来迎娶Eduardo。

起先Roberto并不同意，Lionel的风评很不好，即使为了家族利益，他也不愿意赌上儿子显而易见会不幸的婚姻。但是当他把这件事告诉Eduardo的时候，Omega仅沉默了一晚上就主动要求履行自己身为Saverin的义务。

“没关系的，爸爸。”Eduardo安慰自己的父亲，“无论哪个Luthor对我来说都没有任何区别，Lionel更好，他年纪大，会更快走向死亡，等他死了，我就解脱了。”

可惜Eduardo错了，他只以为Lionel老了，自己便不会遭受太多的罪，殊不知变态即使是老了也依然还是个变态。

Lionel自己不能人事，还不允许Eduardo使用任何抑制剂，每到发情期，他便把欣赏Omega丑态毕露的本性作为最大的乐趣。他要求Eduardo用道具玩弄自己，让他骑在竖着假阴茎的木马上前后颠簸。Eduardo双手被反绑着，两腿无处借力，一次次被Lionel毫不留情地按压在刑具上贯穿。他剧烈挣扎，双腿徒劳蹬动，咬着牙不让眼泪从眼眶滚落，然而他越是痛苦，越是隐忍，老畜生看了就越兴奋。

情热无法得到缓解，身体又被过度开发，Eduardo变得越来越敏感，每一次发情期都比上一次更难以忍受。Eduardo开始恐惧Omega仿佛缺陷一般的周期，但生理特征决定即使他再抗拒，发情期还是会不顾他意愿的如约而至。

Lex是在偶然的情况下发现Omega的异样的。虽然他在他们相识的第一天就撩拨了Omega，但那只是为了证明他是个人尽可夫的婊子，Lex并没有真的想要对他做什么，他嫌脏。

之后两人的相处也足够相敬如宾。Eduardo喜欢待在二楼的露台上，或者是花房里，Lex经常能在这两个地方看到他。端庄优雅的Omega会沏一壶茶，捧上一本书，打发漫长而一成不变的时光。

Eduardo被他的父亲圈养在家里，Lex同样如此，他从小就不被允许外出上学，因为Lionel把Lex接回家时，他已经十岁出头了，Lionel嫌他基础差，出去上学会丢人现眼，便聘请了家庭教师上门传授学业，没想到这个几乎等于捡来的儿子是个天才，才花了不到三年时间，就学完了初级教育全部的课程。

十五岁，也是Lex正式以Luthor继承人的身份亮相社交圈的年纪，曾经迫不得已才承认他的父亲，那时已经他把当作了炫耀的资本。尤其在十六岁那年，Lex分化出Alpha性别，Lionel更是再不避讳地把他推到镜头前，向世人展现他出色的继承者。但在Lionel骨子里，对于这个私生子的鄙夷却从未彻底消失过。

Lex永远忘不了自己分化后父亲的所作所为：Lionel将两个正处于发情期的娼妓塞进了他的房间，Lex被空气中冲鼻的、混合劣质烟酒味道的荷尔蒙气息憋醒，一睁眼便看到两具白花花的肉体在他的床上扭动，男性Omega已经脱了他的裤子，企图为他口交，女性Omega朝他张开大腿露出流水的私处。Lex大惊失色，只觉胃里一阵翻搅，他推开压在自己身上受欲望驱使已然神智不清的人，冲进浴室惊天动地吐了起来。

Lex吐光了胃里的食物残渣，吐出了绿色的胆汁，也吐尽了对生父仅有的最后一点感激和亲情。他的父亲原本可以安排更正常的Omega为儿子开荤，征询他的意见，在合适的时间引导他们见面，以Luthor家族的地位，什么样的人找不到。但Lionel却偏偏挑选了娼妓，在毫无防备的夜晚，扔进他的房间。Lex知道Lionel的用意，这是为了警告他不要太过得意忘形，提醒他身体里有一半的血液来就是自于这些阴沟里的下三滥，他和他们的区别仅在于Lionel带给他的另一半。

明明Lionel才是滥交的那一个，受到惩罚的却是Lex，Lionel成功了，他的儿子绝不会步他的后尘，Lex从那天开始对性爱产生了深入骨髓的厌恶，刚分化的Alpha在性冲动最强烈的年纪就已经学会禁欲，杜绝任何居心不良者近身，所有企图勾引他的Omega都没能落得好下场。

除了一个人，那个本该是他继母的Omega。

Lex记得那天，他误入了父亲的卧室，于是看到一丝不挂，被捆绑在床上的Eduardo。

老家伙很早就出门了，现在已经接近中午，Eduardo双手被绳索长时间束缚着，原本白皙光泽的皮肤泛出不正常的青紫，腕部因挣扎勒出两圈触目惊心的淤痕。他听到声音扭头看向门口，充斥泪水的眼眸亮得惊人，迸射出刻骨的恨意又杂糅着极致的媚态，热辣鲜活，摄人心魂。Lex刚触及那道狠狠刮过来的目光，浑身立刻过电般猛然颤抖了一下，心脏也跟着像是被人紧紧捏进了手里，连呼吸都变得不畅快起来。

房间里弥漫着浓烈的玫瑰香气，很奇怪，Lex生理性厌恶所有Omega的信息素味儿，唯独面对Eduardo，他完全不觉得难受。

时间像是过了很久，又仿佛才走过一秒，惊动Lex的是从Omega眼眶滑落的一串泪珠。他哭得悄无声息，蜷缩的身体不受控制地大幅度抖动，似乎忍耐到了极限，即使咬紧牙关都无法阻止喉咙里漏出难耐又痛苦的呻吟。Lex偷偷活动了数下口腔里发麻的舌尖，强装镇定地走上前为Eduardo松绑。

他本以为Eduardo会扑过来，就像他见识过的那些Omega一样，屈服于本能，饥渴地祈求Alpha的疼爱。然而他没有。现在回想起来，Lex对之后发生的那一幕，印象都是模糊的，他不记得Eduardo是怎么拿到的裁纸刀，但绝不会忘记，如果不是他及时出手制止，尖锐的金属绝对会刺穿Omega的腺体。Eduardo的动作果决狠辣，没有丝毫犹豫，他连力道都是惊人的，Lex甚至怀疑，若非他的双臂正处于血脉不畅的麻痹状态，握住利刃的手指也同样使不出力道，自己是否还能顺利从他手中夺下裁纸刀。

“你疯啦！”Lex把Eduardo死死压在床上，恶狠狠地瞪他。Omega像脱水的鱼一样不停扑出一腾。

“滚开！”他大声尖叫，几乎破音。

“你会杀了你自己！”Lex用力吼他。

“不用你管！”Eduardo更用力地吼了回去。

两人眼中都是同样的疯狂和固执，对峙持续了几分钟，直到Eduardo丧失所有反抗的力气。在确定他无法再做出自残行为后，Lex喘着粗气放开Omega。他泄愤似的把裁纸刀狠狠甩到房间角落里。随着金属清脆的落地声，整个空间恢复了静谧无声，争执的热度退去，窒息感开始在房间蔓延。

Lex目光阴鸷地盯着Eduardo，从喉咙里哼出不屑的嘲讽，“这么做值得吗？为了那个变态搭上自己。”

“你懂什么。”Eduardo的声音听起来已经恢复平静，咬字从容清晰，如果不是攥紧的拳头泄露了他的情绪，Lex会以为刚才发生的一切全都是自己的幻觉，他没由来想到了那滴从Eduardo脸颊划过的晶莹的眼泪，透着凄楚和悲恸，却又无比撩人。

“听我说，”Lex放软态度，把散落在脸上的金发耕到脑后，拿了条毛毯盖在Omega身上，“那变态活不了几年了，忍忍就过去了，你真的没必要赔上自己的性命，刚才那一刀下去，就算不死，你的腺体也废了。”

Eduardo摇着头，裸露在毯子外的肩膀紧缩成一团，不住颤抖，“你不懂你不懂你不懂......”

他喋喋不休重复着。只是在反复不间断又神经质地念叨下，Lex原本不懂的东西，好像破天荒领悟了一些。他向来荒芜的心底突然滋生出一种难以言喻的悸动，Lex根本还无从分辨那是什么，大脑就挣脱理智，指挥他做出了连自己都无法解释的举动。Lex凑过头去，在Eduardo湿润的脸颊落下一连串细密的吻。

Eduardo惊愕仰头，从他的蓝色虹膜里看到自己不知所措的脸，然后听见那个从来对他视而不见的Alpha在说，“那你教我。”

那天直到最后，Lex都没有彻底插入，他仍然排斥这样的行为，只是用手和玩具替Omega疏解了欲望。Eduardo在他身下辗转娇吟，Lex的眼神仍然是冷漠的，但他的动作却极尽所能的温柔，带着一点点无从下手的慌乱和好奇，他这副生涩的模样，Eduardo反倒不紧张了，敞开身体，一步步引导Alpha为自己带来欢愉。Lex顺着他的心意，耐心十足地陪了他整整一个下午。

这是Eduardo在这所囚笼般的宅邸度过的第一个餍足的发情期。

-tbc-


End file.
